the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying for chapter 3!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying for chapter 3! 10 Comments iiCountess_Magna iiCountess_Magna @iiCountess_Magna 2 years ago Hiya fellow scientists! IN the long run of TGS,i suppose chapter 3 has always been my favourite. So,probably maybe somebody would like to roleplay here with me? If yes,tell me down below! :D So gather up all your OC's and Characters and let's get roleplaying! ~Countess Magna Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Before we all start, could we have a rundown of your OC? It's handy to know who they are before we RP, otherwise the Players won't know what to expect! ;) )) •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna CarwashCat • 2 years ago yep! i'll send you the link! •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna CarwashCat • 2 years ago https://princesssilverstone... here is my OC! •Share › − Avatar CarwashCat iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago ((Nice drawing, but we all need more details. I can understand that you want to reveal your OC over time, but it would be easier for everyone else if we knew everything about your OC from their abilities to appearance, etc... If you're unsure about what to do, contact the mod Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna CarwashCat • 2 years ago OK! will send you in a few hours? 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna CarwashCat • 2 years ago here you go! I apologize for the delay,I've been busy with my studies,but now it's Christmas :p https://disqus.com/home/cha... •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Hello, Countess, and welcome! I’m Helen, one of the long time residents of this forum. As you’ve only just arrived, you may not be aware that we have a certain way of introducing new characters and starting roleplays. For new characters, the writer usually makes an introductory discussion, in which they answer a list of questions about the character (see the bottom of this post for their entirety), usually followed by an RP prompt. This tends to be a description of your character arriving at the Society’s doors and can be as long or as short as you wish. As for starting a roleplay, there are two types—ones for the entire forum or ones for only a select few. When you wish to have a story open for anyone on the forum to respond to, you can create a new discussion with a written prompt to start it off and then people will respond in the comments below. If you wish to have a specific roleplay with only those you’ve planned, you post your RP prompt in the discussion Mz. Hyde puts up weekly and tag those who are needed to respond. Anyways, I hope this helps and if you have any questions, do feel free to ask! I hope you have a splendid time here. Character Questions: 1. What's your character's full name? 2. What's your favorite quote from you're character? 3. What does they look like and what's their personality like? 4. What's their backstory before she came to the society? 5. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? 6. Does they have any nicknames? 7. What does they study at the society? 8. Do they have jobs? 9. What is their age? 10. Are they single, dating someone, or married? 11. Are they human? If not what are they? 12. What's their height? 13. What's their weight? 14. Anything else I should know about this character? 4 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago okay! Thank you for updating me,I'll answer these questions as soon as possible. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Hello Countess! I'm Cat, nice to meet you!)) •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Catt Hatter • 2 years ago (Hello Cat,It's nice to meet you too ^^) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy